Walks-In-Shadows
Walks-In-Shadows is an Argonian Pirate residing on his ship, the Newver in the Solitude Docks. History Little is known about Walks-In-Shadows' early history. One day he walked into Solitude, down on his luck and with little money. In order to earn his pay he signed up for mercenary work in a caravan, during which he met his first husband, a Khajiit named . He would marry him on the road, with no huge ceremony. They continued to work with the caravan business as mercenaries until the caravan was attacked by a bandit group, and their combat attracted a nearby dragon, which soon joined the battle. was killed in a crossfire incident in which Walks-In-Shadows was trying to shoot the dragon with a crossbow, only to accidentally shoot his husband. He killed the dragon and bandits and grieved over the death. After the death of , Walks-In-Shadows settled down in an inn in Solitude. He continued mercenary work with the caravan, earning a wealthy lifestyle. One night, however, he woke up in a red haze, confused and delirious. It was only until he inspected himself that he found fangs at the corners of his mouth, realizing that he had contracted vampirism. He quickly turned to looking for a cure, going anywhere he could to get rid of the illness. Eventually he found an alchemist who was willing to brew the cure, at a hefty price that Walks-In-Shadows couldn't afford. At this point, he was willing to do anything, and turned to piracy to get the funds to cure himself. He purchased a ship with what little funds he had, named the Newver, and set out to the seas, capturing ships and stealing their cargo to fund his cure. After months of piracy he gained enough coin to buy the cure off the alchemist, ridding himself of vampirism. Walks-In-Shadows continued his life as a pirate aboard the Newver. Eventually his adventures led him to a shady outlaw bar at the side of a road. Inside, he found his second husband, a Khajiit named . The two quickly fell in love (after a lot of drinking and games), after which Walks-In-Shadows led to his ship, where they married each other. Together they sailed the sea, doing whatever they wanted to, together. Unfortunately, during a shady transaction in which Walks-In-Shadows was delivering a supply of skooma to a group of khajiits, he was ambushed and infected by another vampire, contracting vampirism once more. Walks-In-Shadows spent much of his wealth to buy another cure, to no avail as it failed to cure the disease. With little funds left over, he was forced to deal with the infliction and resist the temptations involved. Fortunately, still accepted Walks-In-Shadows and stayed with him through the ordeal. Eventually, Walks-In-Shadows found a group of sorcerers who were willing to cure him of his disease, in exchange for practice with rituals and tests with vampirism - with Walks-In-Shadows. After much pain throughout the rituals, he eventually came out cured. Learning his lesson from that deal, Walks-In-Shadows refused to continue doing such shady business. Despite that, he continued his life of piracy along with , who he made sure to keep safe, lest he turn out the same way did. Personality Walks-In-Shadows usually doesn't hurt or kill others unless he sees it as an absolute necessity. He will not hesitate to take others belongings, if he sees use in them. Trivia * Walks-In-Shadows is only 166cm (5'5") tall. * Walks-in-Shadows is a follower on Nexus Mods. Gallery onemissfire_01b.png|Walks-In-Shadows grieving over his husband's death Lost.png|Vampire Walks-In-Shadows StreetsAtNight.png|Stealing jewelry inmarkarth.png|Markarth Part 1 ThatKeep.png|Markarth Part 2 Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls